ourstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wolf985
Hey wolf985 here! I am a fan-fiction writer and hope to possibly become a bestselling author one day or an english teacher, which ever comes first! Hi Hey Wolf, I know we only chatted once, but can you come to http://greygardens.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat as soon as you come on, Salem want to chat with you.Niko Banks 17:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) PS speeqe is down and come on ASAP Sorry to hear that sis, Salem is having an equal bad day, and she feels really bad about missing you, when you came ont when she was away, and I been doing what I can to calm her down, we are on a chatsite called Eagull. Niko Banks 20:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, Salem says she is on speeqe already Niko Banks 21:02, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Wolf; I have some good news....SPEEQE IS BACK!!!! I posted this message on here rather than RW because I get the feeling some spammers might be prowling around there -_- but if you're on anytime soon, hopefully speeqe will remain up so we can chat. I miss you. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:52, December 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Wolf! I have some good news for you.....I may be able to help you with your writer's block with the first Grey Gardens epilogue. Please message me for details. I understand that you have a busy schedule on weekdays; so please try to get back to me ASAP when you have time. Thanks! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi! :) Just dropped by to say hello and to tell you this: Last night, a user named Lathgarr Stormgale of Tronn (Lath) found out about our chatroom and seemed interested in talking with us.....I'm trying not to sound mean when I say this, but Lath is a bit stuck up. She's always going on and on about how awesome she is, etc. And....What would we talk about with Lath anyway?? I can talk to you, or I can talk to Lath but certainly not the two of you at once. Anyway, once you're ready to come on speeqe today message me on here. It seems some users on RW are finding out about speeqe, and that could be a bad thing because it means that spammers may also have access to it XP Vilaya Don't tread on me! 11:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Anyway, hope to see you later today! :D IDK what's going on but I can't get on speeqe. can we chat through our talkpages for now? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:27, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel :P no clue what's wrong with speeqe right now. On my computer it says it can't find the server; which is odd because when speeqe's been down in the past I could get on the page but it wouldn't load -_- I don't mind using talkpages to chat but they're not my favorite thing because they're not the fastest. I've been trying and trying to find an alternate type of chatroom for us to use during times like this but I can't. :( Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:40, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm pretty good apart from the current issue XP Been thinking about Grey Gardens all day; which suddenly has become standard. XD (BTW: I've decided that in the part of the epilogue you're going to write next, Vilaya doesn't sing because unfortunately my mind just doesn't want to be lyrical right now. I've decided that she simply rocks back and forth holding herself) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Great! Glad you liked the intro :) Can't wait to see how the next part of the first epilogue comes out :D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel You can just post it here on my talkpage ;) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:16, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok :) Can't wait to see it! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:20, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok :P let me know when you get back. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:24, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Sort of. I can't work on it as much as I'd like to though because I'm in the process of finishing the Blademaster's Tale. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:36, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Also, how is the Captain's Daughter coming? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Great! And how about the epilogue? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'd have to say Nathaniel ;) Most likely because of his personality. He's so awesome ^_^ Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I think it's a wiki glitch. I can't copy and paste either....D: what do we do?! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel UPDATE: Try it again. I just copied and pasted from my computer and it works. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:28, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok :'( I really want to see the epilogue (the suspense is killing me here D:) so I was thinking....If you have the epilogue open in a word doc next to you or something you could just type it all here. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:35, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel NVM, I got it! So it works :D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:36, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Also...Want to see my take on the epilogue? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:47, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Here it is: I vaguely recalled lying in bed and quietly sobbing for water and my medication. My chest wound was a bloody, open mess, the fur around it damp and matted, smeared with congealing dark blood, and dripping pus, covered by a dressing. Because of my broken ribs, my breath rasped harshly when I breathed, and every time I looked at my splinted broken arm I couldn’t help but see it as it was beneath: Mangled, blood-covered, broken all over. Just like the rest of me! Licking dry lips, I gasped as the pain seized me like a bolt of lightning. I silently whispered for the herbs I’d taken roughly twenty minutes before to take effect. Twenty minutes and already I was craving my next dose…. Vulpuz below, at the rate I was going it probably wasn’t long before I became an addict. I wasn’t sure if I cared; having had the same problem with cheap alcohol when I was younger. Exhausted, I held myself, dripping with fevered sweat. There was a taste in my mouth reminiscent of fireplace ash, strawberry juice, mint leaves, dried grass and water, as well as a thousand other things. I wanted to get out of bed and do one of my old dances but I doubted I could get out of it even if I was pushed. I shut my eyes and stroked the front of my ragged nightshirt, humming to myself, imagining that I was stroking the satin front of one of my dresses, feeling the spot on my neck where a necklace of black pearls had once hung. Faded images lingered at the back of my skull: Dancing with Matty. Singing with Ellys. The parties. The duels. Green and Samson. Time had suddenly lost its meaning. As some sort of strange game I counted upwards from my fourth year all the way up to my current- my thirty-seventh. My chest heaved silently as I did. “Please, please work…..” I gasped to myself, wincing as I heard Zwilt’s taunting voice in the dark. I’m not dying. I won’t die. Were the thoughts that repeated over and over again as I shut my eyes tight. I sighed in relief as the medicine finally did its work, and I slipped back into the dark that was so much like the one I had lived in. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hmm....Then in that case whose version should we use? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:35, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok! That'd be perfect :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel BTW: I have some good news! :D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm trying to make a chatroom for us on a site called Chatzy. I know that Niko uses it sometimes; but unfortunately he's on vacation right now so I can't ask him exactly how it works. Oh well; it seems easy enough and if I create the chatroom sucessfully I'll let you know right away! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok, so I made the chatroom but for some reason it's not letting me send the link -_- Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Can you try to get on the Grey Gardens wiki chat? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:28, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I know it doesn't work for you when you've tried; but that could be just the chatroom- it glitches for a LOT of people! Hey wolf! What's up? :) Just wanted to say hi and that I found some information about a TV show that seems eerily reminiscent of the darker side of Grey Gardens and Five Pines 0_0 Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I don't want to bother you if you're busy, wolf....But there's something I REALLY want to ask you....... Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel it's kind of important. I completely forgot what I was going to ask D: BUT.... on the bright side I came up with a TON of new ideas for Grey Gardens :) wanna know what? And yep; I had an awesome Christmas! :D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 15:20, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel ohh and please get back to me as soon as you can :) Well....What if Grey Gardens (the Skelton's aboveground manor) is HAUNTED? (I have plenty more ideas for this; so if you want me to expand don't be afraid to ask :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 15:47, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Here's the rest: First built over a battleground in the 1730's, Grey Gardens is said to have been cursed from the beginning. Via the supernatural, it literally expands and shrinks- new rooms, corridors and hallways are constantly being found or disappearing. There is also a hall of doors, with one door right after another, and stairs that lead to nowhere. In the basement, there is a supposed 'bottomless pit' the pit is not actually botomless though; it just has an underground lake inhabited by a vicious pike called the Lady of the Lake that will devour anything unlucky enough to fall into her domain. Grey Gardens has not been kind to its many guests as well- some creatures have died bizarre and mysterious deaths, and others have simply vanished. There are also strange unexplainable noises coming from the west turret during the night..... Vilaya Don't tread on me! 15:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel and speaking of the paranormal.....There's even a seance scene! Wanna see it? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 16:38, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thwack! There was triumphant laughter as the wooden croquet ball flew out of the hoops and into the bushes. As one of the players walked off into the rampant undergrowth to retrieve it, I smiled and watched Ellys play. It wasn’t every summer I got to have her at Grey Gardens (most of the time Gideon had custody of her) so this was a special treat. I smiled as I watched Ellys playing with her cousins, Blackrose and Damianna. They appeared to be playing some sort of game with Ellys’s dollhouse (actually the old scale model of Grey Gardens) and their imaginary friends. “I’m telling you, it’s MAGIC!” Ellys was saying in loud tones, as Blackrose and Damianna giggled. Curious, I picked up my crutches and limped over. “Magic? Ellys, what game are you playing?” Ellys faced me with a slight cringe. “It doesn’t have anything to do with the game. My dollhouse is magic but they don’t believe me!” She pouted and pointed a claw at Blackrose and Damianna. “And how is it magic, sweetheart?” I said in smooth tones. Ellys wordlessly picked her dollhouse from the ground and held it in her arms for me to see. I let out a little gasp. Not only could I see the back wing (under construction at the time), but, glancing inside it from a distance, were five rooms I’d never seen before! As Ellys dashed off again in an attempt to befriend her cousins, I sat there in the grass mulling over what I’d just seen. It appeared as though the house was alive! And if so, so was Ellys’s dollhouse. I flinched, looking up as a bloodcurdling scream came from the conservatory! In a flash, suddenly the lawn party was over. We all dashed inside to investigate the source of the stream. There in the conservatory, among the plants and gurgling water was Luke, mouth open in a contorted scream, a fireplace poker wedged into his abdomen. “I….didn’t…. do it…” Were the last words that escaped his blood-flecked lips before he expired. “Did any of you gentlebeasts invite a corpse to lunch?” I mused, nudging Luke with my footpaws. It seemed my sense of humor went unappreciated that day. That evening, a medium was sent for because it appeared a séance was to be held in the parlor. She was a mysterious, well-spoken vixen calling herself Thorn who dressed in a wispy gown of purple. I’m not sure what everyone else thought, but if you ask me she was a fraud. Thorn placed a wad of blue powder in the candle flame; making the fire glow blue. With a hissing swish, all the candles in the room went out, plunging us in almost total darkness, the blue candlelight illuminating the faces of those around me and making them seem like monsters from a surreal nightmare. Thorn intoned in a slow voice: “Let us all join paws….” I glanced nervously up at the ceiling as Blackrose took my left paw and Ellys my right. When all of us had joined paws, Thorn closed her eyes and began to hum, as though in a trance. “O, newly departed, hear my call….Would you like to visit these good creatures tonight?” A pause. Thorn gasped: “I… I see a spirit; a sable in his mid-forties. His name is Lucas….No, Luke! He is newly dead, and confused. He wishes to see the faces of his loved ones again. Luke? Can you hear me? Tap the table once for yes, twice for now.” Ellys squealed in fright, as there was a subtle knocking sound on the hardwood table. Moments later, a cold wind rushed through the room. Luke, glowing bluish, with hazy eyes and the poker sticking from his stomach entered. “Grey Gardens…” He called out in an echoing voice. “Grey Gardens is a place of evil! Leave while you still can.” He gave a faint moan, clutched his stomach, and disappeared. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 16:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel aww thanks! :) Wanna check out the new pages I made on the Grey Gardens wiki? :D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 16:58, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel http://greygardens.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Odd_phenomena Vilaya Don't tread on me! 17:07, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yep X) Also....Want me to tell you about a holiday I made up for Grey Gardens? XD Vilaya Don't tread on me! 17:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel In Malkariss and some parts of Mossflower, June 10th is Flash Mob Day. On Flash Mob Day, various creatures grab up makeshift weapons, randomly appear in a public place and cause mayhem and general disorder. It is often accompanied by a rallying cry of "LET'S TEAR THIS PLACE UP!" Vilaya Don't tread on me!SalemtheCruel